


Let me take care of you, my dear

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom CC-2224 | Cody, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, bottom cody, cause it's them c'mon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: “You’re feisty today,” Cody comments, an amused smile on his face. He doesn’t know what has gotten over his dear general, but he can’t say he minds.“I want to take care of you,” Obi-Wan mutters, nuzzling his face against the other’s jaw.“You always take care of me,” Cody tries to object, but Obi-Wan will have none of it.“Well, I want to take care of younow.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Let me take care of you, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's barely any bottom Cody content, I've decided to take matters into my own hands and feed myself.  
> Also Obi-Wan's trans and I've used male terminology to describe his private parts. I know some people don't get upset when they are called otherwise, but I feel like this is the less upsetting option. Just wanted to make that clear.

“G-General!” Cody squeaks, rather adorably if he can say, against Obi-Wan’s lips. That’s not a sound that he manages to pull out of him often; as Obi-Wan has found out, surprise is a great factor playing into this, and well he’s always been a man of many surprises, like the one he’s just pulled, crowding Cody against an empty alley after a war meeting and kissing him breathless.

“I see nobody other than us, so I think you can drop the title, my dear,” he teases, right before dipping down to leave a bruise on what little skin is exposed of Cody’s neck.

“You’re feisty today,” the other comments, an amused smile on his face. He doesn’t know what has gotten over his dear general, but he can’t say he minds.

“I want to take care of you,” Obi-Wan mutters, nuzzling his face against Cody’s jaw.

“You always take care of me,” Cody tries to object, but Obi-Wan will have none of it.

“Well, I want to take care of you _now_.” He makes it clear by the way he grips his commander’s hips with an intent that is obvious to Cody, whose legs have already begun to become jelly at the contact.

“Yeah, well, I’d love that but… Maybe not here?”

Obi-Wan stops, moving only to look up at him, considering his point. He isn’t wrong: the hallway may be empty now, but anyone could walk in, and he doesn’t want to traumatize some poor shiny on his first day. He clears his throat.

“You’re right,” he concedes, and Cody pretends he’s not disappointed when he puts some space between them, even though they can’t risk being spotted, “After you, _commander_.”

The trip to Cody’s quarters, the closest to their position, is very short; maybe running their way there was a bit too much, but they didn’t want the fire to die before they got to do anything!

There’s something very aggressive - and hot - in the way that, as soon as the doors close behind them, Obi-Wan’s already pushing Cody towards the bed, making him gracelessly fall over it. He doesn’t have the time to recover, however, because Obi-Wan’s immediately on his lap, kissing him like they haven’t seen each other for an eternity. Cody moans into the kiss, letting Obi-Wan take the lead; if he has to be quite honest, he’s still recovering from what Obi-Wan did earlier - he can feel the Rex inside his head telling him “you got it bad, vod,” and in all good conscience he can’t blame him. He truly has it bad for him, and he’s _proud_ of it.

When they pull away, they’re both breathless.

“I take you have something in mind, don’t you?” Cody asks once he finds his voice back again.

“I always have a plan,” Obi-Wan replies, making Cody snort.

“With all due respect, _sir_ , you really don’t.”

“How dare you?” Obi-Wan gasps, pretending to be offended, “Maybe you don’t deserve anything after all. And didn’t I say to drop the rank?”

“But you lik--”

He’s cut off by a kiss.

Obi-Wan proceeds to take Cody’s armor off piece by piece, with methodological precision - he’s gotten a lot of practice. After he’s done with that, it’s time to say goodbye to Cody’s blacks; he looks far better with nothing on, wouldn’t you agree?

Of course, Cody doesn’t remain without nothing to do, and he goes immediately to remove Obi-Wan’s jedi tunic - the fact that he’s actually wearing one is a miracle all in itself given his love for tossing them around like rags.

Once he’s done, Obi-Wan throws himself at him, grabbing him by the wrist and pushing him further against the mattress; he’d probably have some witty comment to express if only he wasn’t so busy kissing Cody so hard that it bruises. The only thing Cody can do is to rut against the other, who mercifully lets him and actually moves along with him, making them both groan into each other’s mouths.

Then Obi-Wan pulls away and Cody can’t help but to find him absolutely breathtaking; kriff, is he starting to sound like Bly? He hopes not. He loves his vod but he’s a completely lost cause - but after all, isn’t he the same?

“Just relax now, my dear, and let me take care of things, okay?”

Cody’s so taken by how beautiful Obi-Wan looks that he simply forgets to reply, at least until Obi-Wan gives him a teasing look - bastard knows the effect he has on him. He nods then, and Obi-Wan’s face softens, and his general leans down to lay a small kiss on his nose - just how does he manage to be so cute and sexy at the same time?

“Alright,” and here it is, that cheeky grin of his, “Enjoy the show.”

Oh, Cody definitely will.

Obi-Wan begins slow, easy, with a trail of kisses from Cody’s lips, then traveling down to his jaw, his chin, his neck, until he reaches his chest. At this point he raises his hand to massage Cody’s impressive pecks. He takes his time leaving light bite marks on them - it’s a weakness of his, he has to do it ok?

By the way Cody’s reacting - those small moans that are leaving his mouth are absolutely delicious - Obi-Wan can clearly deduce that he’s being appreciative of his ministrations. He smirks, running his thumbs over his nipples, and Cody shivers, a silent plea for more, and who’s Obi-Wan to deny him? He closes his lips around one of the pink nubs, lightly sucking it as he plays with the other with his fingers.

He can feel his lover growing hard against his thigh, thigh that Obi-Wan mischievously begins to grind against his crotch, making Cody jolt. He’s clearly worked up, and Obi-Wan intends to help him release the tension, but he also doesn’t want him to come in his pants - although the idea is tempting. He needs to speed things up.

He has to let go of Cody’s nipples unfortunately - he’ll play with them longer some other time - and he keeps going down, leaving a trail with his tongue that makes Cody shiver. Obi-Wan looks up at him, his face now between the commander’s legs, and smirks as he pulls his briefs down.

As Cody lifts his hips to help him out with the process, Obi-Wan takes advantage of the position to go and take his cock in his mouth. He doesn’t go far though, he fits barely the head, but he sucks with eagerness, making Cody cry out in pleasure.

“Obi-Wan!”

“What is it my dear?” Ugh, Cody hates how cocky Obi-Wan gets during these moments - that’s not true, he _loves_ it and they both know it.

“ _Please_ …”

“Well,” Obi-Wan begins, “Since you asked so nicely…”

He dives down again, but this time he takes his entire length in his mouth, which is pretty impressive.

Instinctively, Cody begins to close his legs around Obi-Wan. Don’t get him wrong, they’re very nice legs, and Obi-Wan might’ve daydreamed about how their vice like grip feels like - which, by the way, is fantastic - but he also needs to breathe.

“Cody…” he mutters, patting on one thigh. Cody realizes immediately what is happening and releases him.

“I’m so sorry--” he begins to say, but Obi-Wan raises a hand to interrupt him.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind it,” he admits, “Just maybe not too much?”

It takes a moment for Cody to process what he said, but when he does he nods - although he’s still clearly embarrassed about this - and Obi-Wan smiles at him, just a moment before going back to business.

He doesn’t mind how squirmy Cody gets, or that he feels sometimes his legs closing around him again, spasming just before loosening their grip when Cody notices. It’s endearing actually.

At some point Obi-Wan begins to run his hands against his lover’s thighs, wanting to feel them under his fingers. He’s seen Cody kick droids with these legs and coming out - mostly - unscathed; although this isn’t a behaviour he encourages, even he can admit that it’s very pleasing to watch. It always shakes something inside him, making him wish that his place was switched with the poor droid’s one - he’ll take this secret to his tomb because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to live with anybody knowing this, though he does ask Cody to spar with him a few times in order to see him in action up close.

On his part, Cody is very pliant, letting Obi-Wan touch and suck him off as he deems fit, even if he wishes he could hurry up. He tries to buckle his hips up but an invisible force stops him.

“This seems hardly appropriate,” he says, doubting that this is be how the Force should be used. Obi-Wan doesn’t exactly reply, but the little sheb hums something around Cody’s dick - what that supposed to be his reply? - with the only result of making him shiver when he feels the vibrations of Obi-Wan’s voice on such a sensitive part of his body. Oh, he’ll get back at him for this, that’s a promise.

He’s lost count of how much time passes before Obi-Wan grows bored with blowing him. He begins to slowly raise his head again, and Cody winces at the _pop_ sound he makes when he lets Cody’s cock slide from his lips.

He makes the mistake of looking at him, and his heart almost stops. Obi-Wan looks debauched; his lips are red and abused, there are still traces of Cody’s fluids on his mouth and his beard looks all messy. He’s beautiful. Then Obi-Wan smiles and this time Cody’s heart actually stops, at least for a moment; he might be exaggerating, but you should try to be in such close quarters with Obi-Wan looking like _that_ and be calm.

“Shall I proceed?” his Jedi asks, and Cody can only nod. Yes, he wants to go on so much. He needs more. “Don’t worry, my dear Cody. You’ll get more soon.”

Before Cody can say anything, he goes down again, but this time he mouths at Cody’s balls, cupping them as he gently sucks at them. Even that doesn’t last long, as Obi-Wan travels with his tongue until…

A shaky moan leaves Cody’s mouth as Obi-Wan begins to lavish at his opening, circling his tongue around it with more pressure as time goes on. He flickers his tongue over his orifice, and then he does it again and again until Cody is left moaning his name and attempting to move - it’s so good but not enough - but again the Force doesn’t allow him to do so. This is so unfair.

He wants more, of course he does, but he doesn’t want to say it because it would be like conceding victory to Obi-Wan, something that he doesn’t want to do. Resisting is beginning to become more difficult, however, with the way pleasure has begun to pool inside his stomach. Obi-Wan raises his gaze to observe him and he can see how thorn he is. His dick stands tall, with precum already leaking for the angry red head. It’s a lot and not enough at the same time, Obi-Wan knows it - Cody has played this same trick on him countless times already, so pardon him for wanting some revenge.

Still, he really can’t wait to see the face he’ll make at his last surprise, which means that he has to get on with this. He’ll make him beg another time - it’s not like they don’t have time, after all.

He grabs the lube in a flash - all his teachings about patience, and now _he_ ’s the one who can’t wait - and smears some on his fingers. He can see anticipation in Cody’s eyes, anticipation that must be mirrored on his own.

The first finger slides inside easily, even though it’s been a while since they’ve done this. There’s a reason why Obi-Wan has spent so much time loosening him up before continuing, but now they’re finally getting closer to the best part.

Cody has begun rocking against his hands already, and despite using the Force to keep him still before, this time Obi-Wan lets him move; he wants to see how desperate he has become, and by the quick snaps of his hips he figures that he is indeed quite desperate.

He goes to kiss his inner thigh as he inserted a second finger; he can feel Cody’s muscles twitch at the sensation, which prompts Obi-Wan to leave a playful bite, which only serves to worsen the situation. At least he’s rewarded by Cody’s voice; he’s grateful that the walls are sound proof, because it means that those beautiful moans are for his ears and his alone, and also because it means that they don’t need to hold back. He crooks his fingers up, and watches as Cody goes along with his movements, then he begins to move them in and out in a fast pace. He doesn’t exactly want to scream his hoarse, after all they’re still in war and the commander needs his voice to shout orders… but it’s close.

It may be weird to say this now, but he feels honored that Cody has deemed him trustworthy enough to allow him to see him like this. He could’ve gotten everyone - Obi-Wan doesn’t doubt not even for a second that he would - but he still chose him, and Obi-Wan will always be grateful for that.

They share a synergy that isn’t shared by other generals and commanders, and in under certain aspect it should be a sign that maybe they’re taking things too far, on the other it feels so good and right that they both don’t care.

“Obi-Wan…”

Then Cody’s voice brings him back to reality.

“ _More_.”

“Of course, my dear, of course,” Obi-Wan mutters back, slowly going to withdraw his fingers, biting his lips at the way Cody’s entrance twitches at the sudden feeling of loss. He leans down and he goes to kiss it.

He’ll be full again soon.

As he goes to remove his pants, Cody notices something that he hadn’t before, thanks to Obi-Wan being a great distraction: he’s already wearing the harness he bought when their relationship turned to the next step.

That’s why he’d been wearing the robe, to cover it up without making anyone notice! That cheeky little--

In a flash Obi-Wan’s over him again, pressing his mouth against his for a heated kiss. Cody can feel Obi-Wan’s rubber cock against his thigh and he shivers from the anticipation, knowing where that will soon go.

“So eager, commander,” Obi-Wan teases him, as if he’s in better conditions. Cody can see how flushed he is, and he can feel a familiar wetness pressing against his leg and, when he goes to move against it, he smirks at the way Obi-Wan shivers.

“You too,” he counters then, “Have you been touching yourself?” He certainly wouldn’t be surprised if he did; he may not look like it, but Obi-Wan is naughty like that. The Jedi shakes his head.

“It’s all you,” he explains, and Cody can’t help but to feel a bit proud that he can reduce his Jedi to this state by doing nothing. It’s not a common feat, he imagines.

At first, Obi-Wan lets him when he reaches between his legs with one hand, going to rub at his slit and flicker his cock, but soon Cody finds himself pushed against the bed again.

“I said I was going to take care of you tonight.” Cody rolls his eyes at that reminder.

“So?” he counters, “Doesn’t mean I can’t help you.”

“You’re doing enough, don’t worry about that,” Obi-Wan says, rubbing himself on Cody’s leg for emphasis. His expression turns to a more malicious one, and it’s then that Cody notices that he’s grabbed the lube again, pouring it on his cock, “Now be a darling and lay down, will you?”

“ _Yes_.”

Obi-Wan slides inside easily; sometimes he wishes he could feel the sensations on his fake cock, but something that he can feel with clarity is how wonderful this all feels for Cody, all thanks to the Force. He doesn’t mind the stretch at all and maybe could’ve taken even more, but still Obi-Wan had chosen a slimmer cock since this is their first time after a while, and didn’t want to accidentally hurt him.

His senses are overwhelmed by Cody, by his love, and the only thing Obi-Wan can do is to sink in it, let himself be loved and cherished. He quickly falls into a steady rhythm, pushing when he needs to and going slower when it’s too much; being able to pick on what Cody feels is truly useful during these moments - Cody has once confessed that he quite envies this ability of his, but by now he knows him so well that he doesn’t need the Force to know when he’s doing a good job with Obi-Wan.

He doesn’t realize when it happens, but now Cody has closed his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer until they’re chest to chest. He kisses his lips, prying them open with a swirl of tongue, making Cody moan with every thrust.

There are many things he wants to say, how good he’s being, how beautiful he looks, how much he loves him, but he doesn’t find the words. What he can do, instead, is to keep kissing him, holding him close in his arms. It feels safe, it feels intimate.

Obi-Wan wishes it could be like this forever…

“Obi-Wan… _I’m close_ …”

There’s urgency in Cody’s words, and Obi-Wan nods, doubling his efforts. If the bed begins to thump against the wall, neither of them notice or, if they do, they don’t bother with it - they’re a bit busy after all.

Obi-Wan’s so focused that he barely registers Cody raising himself on one elbow, and before he can ask him what he’s doing he manages to sneak a hand behind them, going to rub his fingers across Obi-Wan’s neglect cock, sending sparks of pleasure through the entirety of Obi-Wan’s body. It’s not a very comfortable position, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take care of his general, so he keeps rubbing at the sensitive nub, making Obi-Wan shake.

“Cody!” he exclaims. It’s supposed to be a reprimand, but he can hardly be angry when it feels so good. Cody has always been good with his hands and that time isn’t an exception. Still, he could’ve waited until they were done; now he’s going to strain his wrist for him. Well, more motivation to push through.

Maybe it’s because of all the pent-up frustration he has accumulated by taking care exclusively of Cody - but it was something he wanted to do so it’s not like he regrets it - but Obi-Wan’s the first to come. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed, but he still does his best not to let Cody down, but thankfully it doesn’t take long for the other to follow suit, coming - untouched - on his stomach.

Obi-Wan doesn’t even bother slipping out, opting instead to collapse on his companion, but Cody, who frankly has been expecting this, barely reacts. He smiles when he feels strong arms closing around him, and his smile gets even larger when Cody begins to play with hair.

It takes them a while to be able to speak again, but they don’t mind. It’s actually quite lovely to be able to enjoy such an intimate moment in peace.

“Thank you,” the clone says, “I really needed that.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan replies, having regained a bit of his smug aura. He can be such a little shit when he wants to, but Cody would lie if he said that he doesn’t love this part of him as well. It keeps him sharp. “I told you to relax and enjoy, but you still didn’t--”

“Oh shush,” Cody interrupts him, “I wasn’t going to leave you unattended, ok?”

They argue about this quite a lot. They can never manage to do something exclusively for the other because they’ll always try to return the favor immediately; neither of them is used to being pampered and it shows. It’s not like they don’t enjoy it, but that simply they feel guilty when they’re the ones not doing anything. Of course, this applies also to sexual situations like this one as well.

He could try to reason against it, try to make Cody understand, but Obi-Wan knows that it’s a lost cause, so in the end he just huffs. “Fine.”

He doesn’t stay mad for long - he wasn’t to begin with - and he soon relaxes again against Cody, not before actually pulling out his cock this time. He should get the harness off because it isn’t exactly comfortable to lie down with that on, but at the moment there are more important things to do, one of which is cuddling. Clones are touchy by nature, and it was a pleasant surprise for Obi-Wan to find it out when he and Cody begun to erase the professional space they had kept between each other for too long. It gets overwhelming sometimes - one could say that Obi-Wan is a bit touch-starved - but it used to be much worse before. This time, at least, Obi-Wan is happy to cuddle with his commander until they’ll have to inevitably clean up, not that at the moment he’s even thinking about that.

He begins to lazily leave a series of kisses wherever he wants to, but soon he’s drawn to Cody’s lips again. There is no heat or hurry in this particular kiss, only love and sweetness. Obi-Wan goes to cradle Cody’s face between his hand and here it is again, the feeling of wishing that this moment could last forever, that they didn’t live in a war and that they didn’t have any other responsibilities except towards each other, but alas, that isn’t the case.

“We should--” he begins to say in fact, trying to get up, but Cody’s hold of him keeps him from doing so.

“No,” his commander says, “Now we get some rest.” It’s obvious by his voice that he’s not going to accept a no for an answer and well, what can Obi-Wan do in this case if not give in?

“Am I at least allowed to take off my harness?” he asks, amusement in his voice. Cody pretends to think about it.

“Mmmh… Only if you come back here later.”

“You have my word,” Obi-Wan solemnly swears, and in fact after getting up and letting the harness fall on the ground, joining the rest of their discarded clothes, he climbs back on top of Cody, resting his head on his chest.

He’s aware that relaxing like this can be dangerous. Many things could go wrong: their ship could crash, they could be victims of a surprise attack, he could receive an urgent call from the Council that he’ll have to respond to in this state. Still, at the moment all Obi-Wan can be bothered to be thinking about is how comfortable Cody is.

Besides, if anything were to happen, both he and Cody would jump into action immediately, so there’s nothing to worry about.

“Obi-Wan.”

He raises his head to look at Cody. “Yes, my dear?”

“I could hear you thinking from miles away. Sleep.” It happens more often than not that Cody uses his commander voice with Obi-Wan, and not only during their saucier encounters. This man really doesn’t know how to take care of himself, but that’s what Cody is for he supposes.

“Will you make me?” Obi-Wan asks however, with a malicious intent in his voice, leaning towards Cody, his body suddenly feeling more awake than he’s ever been. He can’t help it; _that_ voice always shakes something inside him - inside him, like Cody should be now or else…

Usually Cody isn’t able to resist Obi-Wan when he acts like this - he actually doesn’t even try at all - but this time he sends an unimpressed look his way, a look that surely would’ve made him feel ashamed of his proposition, if only Obi-Wan hadn’t broken up with the feeling of shame such a long time ago.

“Let’s put it this way,” Cody says then, “If we get some sleep now, we can do something nice when we wake up, how about it?”

“It’s a very tempting offer, my dear… Alright, we’ll do as you say.” After all he’d be lying if he said that he would mind getting some sleep, _and_ there’s the added benefit that they are going to do something when they wake up, which is an incentive.

He gets comfortable again against Cody. Eh, with the way he’s positioned his head, he can hear the other’s heartbeat. It’s actually quite relaxing, reassuring even. It certainly does him good to hear that.

It’s thanks to that rhythmic cadence that, eventually, sleep overtakes Obi-Wan, like it overtakes Cody, and thus they both fall asleep, a content smile on their faces.


End file.
